It has been an ever-increasing concern that population growth will or has depleted the available water supply for many regions. Subsequently, the cost for water in these areas has increased monetarily as well as socially. Numerous developed and underdeveloped regions across the world face constraints in supplying water for human consumption and agriculture. The developed world finds itself supplying a larger and lager population, needing more food in turn more water to support its growth.
Many people are losing, or have lost, the ability compete for commodities such as water. As the price for water increases, the cost of production increases and net profits decrease. Furthermore, many impoverished people usually base their trade and their very livelihood on agriculture. Without ample water, the essential building block for growth is lost, resulting in a downward spiral on social structure.
Current methods for producing water include processes such as water extraction through desalination, the removing of salt from saltwater, and water extraction through air compression, the removing of water from condensed air. All of which produce an expensive end product due to high fixed costs and routine maintenance.